


locked out

by onedamnangryfrog



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Gen, Pre-Slash, written in 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedamnangryfrog/pseuds/onedamnangryfrog
Summary: Louis realizes he's locked his keys in his car. Harry shows up with help.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 7





	locked out

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing I wrote in 2016 and left to languish for reasons past my understanding at this time. This one was pretty well finished when I found it, just did a small bit of editing.

Louis approaches the car, carefully balancing the heavy bags he carries in both hands. He's already feeling like something’s not right when he spots them through the window--his keys, in the ignition. Against all reason, he tries the door, but of course, it doesn't open.

“Oh, fucking hell!” Louis practically growls, nearly dropping his bags on the pavement in his frustration. And wouldn't that just be the cherry on top of this shit sundae of a situation? 

Louis suddenly regrets leaving behind the trolley he'd been pushing around the store. He quickly scans the car park, finds a trolley standing alone, walks over and tosses his bags in. At least that's one small problem sorted.

He pushes the trolley up alongside the car and tries to think of what to do next. He could call a locksmith, wait God knows how long for them to get to him, and pay an arm and a leg for the privilege. He could call his friend who he’d given his extra set of car keys. Except that he'd already lost his first set of keys and the ones in the ignition were his extras.

Louis can no longer resist the urge to kick at the tyres, as if his predicament were the car's fault and not his own.

“Everything okay?” an unfamiliar voice asks.

“Bloody amazing, honestly. I'm just so happy, I've decided to kick the crap out of my car to celebrate,” Louis shoots back instantly, without lifting his head to assess the person who’s come closest to offering him some assistance since he'd gotten into this mess. He feels guilty when he realizes how he's behaving, looks up to give an apology, and sees one of the most stunning people he's ever laid eyes on. Even in the hideous uniform of the shop he's just come out of, the man is gorgeous. He swallows audibly, but presses on.

“So sorry, m’Louis, and as you can probably tell, I'm having a bit of a day. Not as if that's an excuse to be such an arse, though. You're not the fool who locked the keys in my car.”

“No worries, Louis. I'm Harry.”

The gorgeous boy holds out one enormous hand and Louis hardly has the presence of mind to hold out his own and shake, like a normal person would.

“Anyway, how can I help?”

“Are you well-versed in the art of breaking and entering into automobiles?”

“Unfortunately, no. Liam might be able to help, though. Real macho type, dead useful with this sort of thing. Come back inside with me and we can ask. Bring your shopping, don't want anything to spoil. I can put them somewhere to keep them cold until we get you sorted.”

Louis follows the absurdly kind and beautiful man as he seeks out this Liam, who agrees to try to help.

“He's in the green SUV, there, in the third row. We've got to get his bags somewhere cold before everything goes bad. Come get us when you have things sorted, please?”

Louis would swear on anything that Harry magically makes his green eyes grow twice their size as he begs for Liam's help. Liam seems used to the onslaught, yet still mutters a defeated “oh, alright then,” before walking away in the direction of the car park. 

Harry leads Louis through an employees only door and takes the bags from the cart, placing them in a large fridge.

“Thanks, Harry, you're a lifesaver, honestly.”

“Liam's the one doing the hard part. I'm just here to take all the credit.”

Louis can't help but smile at the way Harry's face lights up as he laughs at his own not particularly funny comments. All too soon, Liam’s back, Louis's keys in hand.

“Got you all sorted, no broken windows required.”

“Thank you both so much. I don't know how to repay you. I couldn't have afforded a locksmith, not after I’d just bought enough food to survive the week.”

Louis speaks quickly, feeling awkward about how much he's talking, but he can't seem to stop himself.

“Think nothing of it, I'd have done it for any customer,” Liam says before walking away.

Harry nods. “It's true, he would have. Cross between an overgrown puppy and a Boy Scout, that one. There is one small thing you could do to repay me, though, if you wouldn't mind.”

Louis raises an eyebrow, hearing something interesting in Harry's tone. “Oh?”

“No tricks; just let me take you out sometime. Lunch, dinner, coffee; it's your call.”

Louis can feel himself blushing. How perfectly embarrassing. He attempts to make a recovery by replying a bit more smoothly than he had reacted. “That could absolutely be arranged. Hand me your phone?”

Harry hands his phone over gamely. Louis enters his number, saves the contact as “Locked Keys Louis 😎” and hands the phone back.

“Text me when you've come up with something you'd like to do.”

Harry raises his eyebrows exaggeratedly. “Oh, I've already come up with a few things.”

Louis blushes yet again, in disbelief at both Harry and his own reactions to him. He feels like a dumb teenager as he walks back to his car, red to the tips of his ears and hoping to hear from Harry sooner rather than later.


End file.
